Torn
by Mallie-3
Summary: Everything had been ripped from her, torn. My response to the October BVDN 2014


**Torn**

_October BVDN 2014_

_Rating- PG-13_

_Warnings-__ Adult Language, Sexual references_

_A/N-__ Every month on our community, we host a BVDN (Bulma and Vegeta Drabble Night). During this time, we are given 10 word prompts, in which we are to respond with 100 word drabbles (as shown below). Unfortunately, I failed a little bit at mine because some of mine are massive. The last one I extended for the purpose of wrapping it up slightly. This little number has been on my mind for a while, and if people like it… I might turn it into a chapter story. Of course once I get caught up on my other stories first. Thanks for taking the time to read!_

_Enjoy!_

…

...

**Prompt 1- Abandon**

Bulma's blue eyes were wide, filled with fear. Crawling across the sandy beach she slipped around kami house just in time to hide herself. Her heart was nearly beating from her chest and acidic bile rose up her throat, creating an awful taste in her mouth.

_Son-Kun, he can't be! He can't be dead..._

Hot tears spilled down her cheeks as a soft sob caught in her throat. The Crimson pool of her friend's life essence could be seen even from this side of the house where she had run for cover, mentally cursing herself for abandoning her friends to his charges. Where was Roshi? Then she heard it, a blood curdling shout from none other than Krillin. She covered her ears. What was she to do, now that this Radditz had proved to be the better warrior?

Her body quaked uncontrollably, but she forced herself to look. Her eyes fell upon the muscles form of the Saiyan warrior who had picked off her friends, and as she looked those cold black eyes met hers without an ounce of remorse.

**Prompt 2- Slave **

Thick fingers gripped into her shortly cropped hair, yanking her up and down upon her feet. Pain pinched and rippled across her scalp. Crying out several times, she tried her best to get free of the Saiyan.

"Get your hands off me, you filthy animal!" Bulma whimpered and then grunted as her body fling face first into the damp, cool sand beneath just below a palm tree upon the land. Sand coated her mouth and lips, causing her to gag. Pushing herself up on trembling arms, the blue haired woman gritted her teeth before spitting upon the chiseled shell of the Saiyan's armor.

"If you're gonna kill me, get it over with. Stop staring and finish the job," she breathed in heavily, feeling another tear roll down her reddened cheek. He crossed his arms over his chest and grunted before offering her a evil smirk.

"Parell," he spoke gruffly.

Bulma watched him with a hint of confusion. Lowering himself to her level, he nudged her cheek, "you know what this means?" Going to spit again, Radditz picked up on it, gripping her jaw painfully, "slave," he translated.

**Prompt 3- Black**

Too long had she been with this male, too long without conversation or activity with a human person that was completely sane. God she missed humanity. Months flew by and it seemed they had bounced all over the universe. She knew there was a destination. He would speak, speak in a language she wasn't familiar to. He called it Saiyago. He contacted a man with a deep voice almost every other day, offering Intel no doubt. Was this man his boss? His planets king/ ruler?

There had only been a few instances where Bulma had felt comfortable discussing things with him, and that was when they stopped at different taverns on passing planets, over indulging in the planet's liquor. Only then would he discuss this "prick" named Vegeta...

Staring out the window, Bulma's blue eyes darted across the black vastness of space as the pod traveled at light speed.

"Where are we going?"

"You ask this every day, female," he grunts, tightening his tail around her waist to hold her in place as the pod moved, "don't worry about it."

Shutting her mouth, Bulma swallowed hard, trying desperately to keep what little sanity she had left in check. She prayed to whatever God existed that she would soon hit land and stay put, preferably survive. She didn't know how much more she could take.

**Prompt 4- Pride**

Were all Saiyans prideful people? Son-kun had none of his brother's traits. His brother was cruel, violent, vengeful and extremely selfish. The first few weeks of her captivity, he barely gave her even a sliver of food. Her stomach rolled and pained for days. Finally, realizing how weak she was and how quickly the human body deteriorated, he changed his view, a geeky adding many pauses, which also added to the time. Radditz wasn't pleased, and to be honest she didn't know why he didn't just end it.

"Here," he tossed a charred limb of a giant insect like creature her way. A few months back she would have denied every crumb, but she learned quick beggars couldn't be choosers. Forcing the slimy inner goo down her throat, tricking herself by telling her body it would be her last meal, it went down with ease. Eating enough to sate her, Bulma sat close to the fire he created just outside the pod.

"How much longer?"

"5 more."

"5 more?"

"Months," he spoke between chews.

Bulma didn't know whether to cry or laugh, "I hope this was worth it," she responded with a sarcastic tone.

He paused, glancing up with a wild look in those black pits, "Don't tempt me, girl, starting to think the same thing. You don't have me to worry about, though."

"Who? Vegeta?"

He sneered and turned his back to her.

**Prompt 5- Archrival**

Almost an entire year has passed since she has been unwillingly taken from her planet. The blinding explosion ceasing its existence still burned an image into her brain and haunted her dreams.  
>Radditz leaned forward, wrapping his arm around her slimmed midsection, hovering near the round, reddened glass he grinned. His back pressed to the seat, glancing up at the grown tendrils of blue hair now covering Bulma's neck. He yanked a chunk and whispered something in his tongue.<p>

Bulma closed her eyes and shivered, praying that today wasn't the day he would choose to finally violate her. No, why would he now after an entire year? He wasn't the type, nor was his race, hopefully.

"You ready to meet a prince?"

"Do I have to answer?"

"No, little female," he strokes her neck with his rough finger pads, "I suppose not. Let's hope your presence doesn't obtain unwanted attention from Frieza." He whispered against her back.

"Who is Frieza?" She glanced over her shoulder.

"He is our ruler, the being who killed our race and now gives us orders we must follow, think back to your little planet... He is also Vegeta's current arch-rival in power. The only thing standing in the way." Bulma narrowed her eyes, terror stricken.

What was this Frieza like, no, better yet, what was this Vegeta like?

**Prompt 6- Immortality**

"They say he has obtained immortality," Radditz continued to explain, lifting his hefty pod upon a rack and almost with ease.

Bulma listened, interested in everything is was saying about this evil being who took life away from planets without losing an ounce of sleep at night, "you grow stronger with every battle, right, why not wait until your stronger? Hide it?"

Radditz glanced up, stripping of his gloves and unclipping his armor so his body could breathe, "how did you know that?"

"It was apparent every time I witnessed a battle your brother was involved with," Bulma tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, carrying whatever he had passed her way, and trying desperately to will the saddening pain from her chest each time she thought of Son-kun.

"He was not my brother," he breathed, pure malice coated each syllable.

"No sympathy, it disgusting. You're cruel." Bulma spat.

"Spared your life, didn't I?" He paused, puffing his chest, "would you like me to do the honors? Is your guilt so over powering that you wish you would have died instead of lived?"

Bulma backed away as he approached with his hands clenched at his sides. She knew his power. She knew what he was capable of; she had witnessed it.

"Radditz, three fucking months too late, what was the damned hold up? A weakling planet was all it was," approaching them was a man, short in stature, with a well-formed body and the most captivating eyes she had ever seen. Those black eyes looked right through her..

"My prince..." Spoke Radditz.

Vegeta, huh?

**Prompt 7- Sacrifice **

"Where did you find this odd colored creature? This is an earthling, I suppose?" Vegeta asked, drawing closer to her.

"Yes, this is one of them. I didn't want to travel solo again. Figured I would have some company. The only one I didn't blast to hell," Radditz chuckled, making his usual hand wrapped smoke, snapping his fingers to light it with his energy.

"It is clearly female. The resemblance to our race is rather unsettling, and I don't like it, Radditz." The prince spoke as if she wasn't there, gripping her chin roughly, causing it to nearly pop from its hinge.

"Easy, my prince, they are a weak race. You could kill her with one flick of your wrist."

His black eyes lit up with interest. Bulma notices his line of vision. It traveled down between the valley of her breasts, and instantly she could almost figure out what he was thinking.

"Did you fuck this creature, Radditz?" The prince leaned in to take in her scent as if to check for himself.

He snorted, "Wouldn't lower myself, my hand worked just fine." Nappa chuckled from the dark corner of their quarters at his comrade's response. Bulma felt a swell of anger within her, but she kept telling herself not to sacrifice her life over a pathetic comment.

"Good," he muttered, "She can stay in my room, I wish to know more about their ways and about her..." Deep within those once emotionless depths, sparked an interest in the creature before him. Bulma yanked away from his grasp, fighting the urge to lash out, which from the looks of it interested him further.

**Prompt 8- Bad man**

Bulma spent the next few weeks keeping to herself. The Saiyans didn't really bother her, or expect anything from her. She heard Nappa suggest the slave trade to make a pretty coin off her, which this chilled her instantly, but the Prince shot it down. Instead he told the bald man that he would soon figure out her duties, but for now they had other things they had to worry about. This lead to poor treatment for her, and soon she got the hint that this bald saiyan didn't like her very much, nor did he like the fact that she was sharing their food.

Not long after their arrival at base, Radditz told her that soon they would be leaving, a mission of some sort. Bulma hated herself for being fearful of their departure. It took them nearly a year to get to this terrible ship, how long would they be gone plundering other civilizations? A lot could happen in that time. How would she survive? Most nights Bulma would cry herself to sleep, fearing now more than ever. She was alone most of the time, for Vegeta seldom slept in his own bed, or any bed for that matter, which got her brain contemplating him more often than not. The man barely looked at her of conversed with her, and when she did catch him watching, he grew unusually angry about it, which that also sparked her interest.

Then one evening, Bulma was having a hard time sleeping. Her dreams were being overrun by nightmares of her home planet, the deaths of her friends, and horrible laugh that Saiyan man had emoted when he had finished the job. Her heart burned with hatred. Shooting up from her mini-cot, Bulma panted, swiping the sweat from her brow. Her blue eyes scanned the darkness, falling upon a dark figure looming over her as she slept.

**Prompt 9- Future**

Screaming loudly, the man was on her without a moment's hesitation. His rough fingers brushed across her lips and clear up until her palm covered not only her mouth, but her nostrils as well. Her eyes widened in shock, ceasing her cries, for she was nearly being suffocated. Struggling against the man's hard body, Bulma then realize that struggling would only cause his fingers to tighten, blocking her airway more.

Those rough finger pads slipped from her mouth and his lips were close to her ear, speaking so quietly.

"There will be none of that, earth woman." Vegeta then released her, allowing her to roll away. The moment she did so, she snatched her blanket up and covered herself.

"What are you doing sitting in the dark like that?" She panted, still shaken up. It didn't help that she had just woken up either and from a nightmare to boot. Why did this have to be her future; why did she have to be involved in any of this? Angry with her straight forward words, he stood abruptly and stalked to his door.

"Don't think about sleeping in so soundly next time. You are far from a free woman among us males. Work should be your first duty." The shadows displayed on his face, created an almost demonic look about his features, chilling her. Bulma then allowed her anger to take over, so she leaned over and bared her teeth.

"Work would be nice. God knows I sit around all day looking at these damn four walls," She snapped.

The door slammed.

"Asshole," She muttered.

**Prompt 10- Absolution**

"So, tell me again about this half saiyan brat your brother bred on an earthling?" Vegeta asked, leaning against his knees as they sat in a circle after an intense round of training.

"He was strong, stronger than any full blood I had witnessed at that age. It was as if the mix of blood had benefited the Saiyan blood. I couldn't imagine what the kid would be like at puberty. Not to mention, his power level, majority of the time, was hidden. Shocked me even more," Radditz chuckled, swiping a finger under his nose.

"It didn't once cross your mind to keep him? Could you imagine what he could have done for us? More numbers, and if convincing Kakkarot was your problem, a young mind could be easily trained." Vegeta almost outwardly cringed, knowing Frieza had done the exact same thing to him over the years; made him into what he wanted and he hated the creature for that. Radditz slowly lifted his black gaze and coughed a little, shrugging his shoulders.

"Your orders were pretty clear, Vegeta. This was to be a good chunk of commission money for us. Completely clear, remember?"

"I remember," He said softly, leaning back against his palms and looking toward the ceiling of the ship's training facility, "Frieza will not get absolution. I will find a way. I think I already have, but it will take some time." With that the prince stood, swiping his fingers across the material of gear, glaring down at his two comrades who were staring up blankly.

"How do you figure that?" Nappa asked, stroking his mustache.

Vegeta smirked, stretching his body and then rotating his arms, "Some interesting information provided to me today got me thinking that drastic times call for drastic measures." He shrugged.

Radditz eyes grew wide, and then he stood, "You can't be serious."

"As a heart attack," Vegeta's brow cocked.

Nappa still looked clueless, yet Radditz persisted, "She would never agree to it. Humans are too weak and emotional toward offspring. She wouldn't allow you to use it as a pawn."

Vegeta's nostils flared as he sucked in a deep breath. The muscled saiyan walked toward the hall, glancing over his shoulder with his trademark smirk, "She will if she wishes to keep all her arms and legs." 

The long haired saiyan watched as his prince disappeared down the ship's corridors, still in disbelief. A hybrid, was this honestly the key to their freedom? He was sure it would work, from what he witnessed, but he knew it wasn't safe with the lizard watching them closely, very closely. Radditz knew the prince had better watch his step, for if he didn't and he overstepped his bounds, it would mean the end of their kind.

…

…

_Fin_

_~Mallie-3_


End file.
